


Hot and Cold - Part 2 - Aokiji x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Hot and Cold - Part 2 - Aokiji x Reader

The infirmary, you had found yourself there after blacking out under Akainu’s desk, your abdomen was on fire, “ah, you’re finally awake.” You try and focus your vison on the man who sat in the chair beside your bed, you recognized his voice, but your vision was still quite blurry rendering you unable to match the face. A large hand was placed over your eyes, “don’t worry about getting a good look at me, you were pretty severely burned, who knew the old man had it in him,” the man sighed. ‘Old man?’ You thought quizzically, this obviously wasn’t Akainu, maybe it was another admiral. “What happened?” You ask cautiously. “Well, during your little playtime with the lava jerk, he released quite a bit of hot pebbles into you, from years of buildup apparently, you’re lucky that he didn’t release anything molten into you,” the man comments, “just relax, he’d be upset with me if you hurt yourself in my care, and I certainly don’t want to hear it.”

Over the next several days, Aokiji had been taking care of you, giving you the care and attention you needed while your ‘boyfriend’ was out on ‘missions.’ Aokiji always made it seem like Akainu was busy, but the truth in your mind was that he was too embarrassed to be seen with you, an underling to his status. As Aokiji was feeding you breakfast, he noticed your despair, “are you okay? Is something the matter?” You shake your head in response, chewing slowly. He frowned and gave you a look, “I know, it’s about him isn’t it? He’s a jerk, he should be here taking care of you instead of being so ashamed, you seem like a great girl.” His kind words caused tears to well up in your eyes, ‘if I’m so great, he would be here..’ He panicked a bit as your tears started to fall and he didn’t understand why, in his panic he dropped your plate of food and fork on your lap to give you a hug, “it’s okay, don’t cry. I’ll talk to him if it makes you feel better. I hate to see you crying.”

You nestled into his chest and cried into it as he stroked your hair, “go ahead and let it all out, I’ll be your handkerchief.” He waited until you settled down or rather, fell asleep in his arms, before he lay you back down and taking his leave, but not before making sure the nurses took extra care of you. Almost two weeks go by and you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of either Aokiji or Akainu, it was like they had disappeared. It was about that time that you were being discharged from the marine infirmary when it suddenly got crazy, the nurses and doctors were in a panic as the two missing admirals were wheeled in on stretchers, they were both badly injured, ‘what the hell happened?’ You placed yourself away from the madness to the waiting room, hoping you could get some answers as to what happened between them. When you questioned the nurse at the front desk, she was in awe of you, “you didn’t hear the news? It was like- two weeks ago! Sengoku-san is stepping down as fleet admiral and he left it between the three admirals to decide who would take his place. They’ve been on Punk Hazard fighting for about 10 days!”

That explained why they were both so battle damaged and why they were both missing, you were relieved to hear the fighting wasn’t about you. It would be another week before you saw any of them, and the first to recover was your ‘loving, caring, selfless’ boyfriend Akainu. He stormed out of the infirmary so fast that he didn’t notice you, you assumed he was off to claim his inherited title of fleet admiral, he truly only cared about himself. After burning you and nearly wrecking your insides, that’s how he decided to thank you, by ignoring you. You tried to shrug off his coldness towards you and focus on the one man who cared enough for you while your ‘boyfriend’ was out taking care of his career. Aokiji had lost his leg in that fight as well as get severely burned, Akainu didn’t hold back, but neither did he by the scarring he left on Sakazuki. The doctors said that he would be in a coma for a while, but that didn’t deter you from staying at his bedside until he did wake.

You were curled up in your chair when you hear gentle rustles coming from his bed, followed by a loud squeak from his mattress. You pick up your head and met with the gaze of the blue pheasant, “shit.. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just need to go to the bathroom.” He had made himself a leg out of solid ice from what you could see, tears again welling up in your eyes like they had before, “oh no. Please don’t cry. Can you hold it for just a moment until I use the restroom?” You nod and wipe your tears away with your sleeve, “good. Um, be back in a minute,” he hummed awkwardly. When he returned, he sat back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. You came onto his large bed and crawled over to sit beside him, leaning against his side, “so.. Fleet admiral huh?” You start awkwardly. His face became serious, “yeah, and now that he has the position of power who knows how much he’s going to change.”

You nestle into his side more, stealing some of his warmth, he placed his arm around you as you did, “if you were wondering, we did fight about you a bit. He didn’t like that. And that’s how I lost this,” he motioned to his ice leg. You felt bad that he had gone through all that just for you, “but. It’s just a leg, I can always use my devil fruit to make a new one as you can see. Your happiness is more important than my leg.” He have you a firm side hug, staring off into space, “_____, what do you say we take off together? Just the two of us. You’ll be away from Sakazuki and what is yet to come.” He was being genuine to you, “and if he comes after us?” You ask, looking up at him, he meets your gaze once again offers a smile, “he had his chance with you, and he blew it, especially after burning your ovaries like that. I doubt he’ll be a problem to us.” He assured you so confidently, he truly did care about you, what a guy. 

“Give me some time to think about it..” You breathe, relaxing against his side. “Alright, “I’ll give you a month, if you wish to leave with me, I’ll meet you outside the gates of Marine Ford one month from now at noon, and if you decide to stay, I’ll leave and never disturb you again.” Now was the time to decide, would you leave with the blue pheasant or would you stay with the red dog and see what he may become in the near future. For someone so cold, he made you feel so warm. As for Akainu, he at first made you feel warm, but ended only giving you the cold shoulder, who knows what he may demand of you while he’s in power. This would be the longest month of your life, because whichever path you decided to choose, it would deeply impact your life from then on.


End file.
